Sir Corrick Cockburn
Sir Corrick Knight of Archaven and Esquire of House Cockburn (Now Knight-Errant) Name: Corrick Geralt Cockburn Age: 24 Height: 6’4” Weight: 215lbs (255lbs in armour) Race: Human, Malicite Homelands: Archaven Family: Colette Cockburn (Aunt and House Matron, Archaven), Clyde Cockburn (24, cousin), Cecil Cockburn (Father, 46, Archaven), Clarissa Cockburn née Argyle ''(Mother, 39, Archaven) Camron and Cormac Cockburn (26 and 28, brothers) '''Description': Corrick is a tall, broad shouldered man with a jaw like a heavyset jaw, aquiline features and piercing green eyes, staring off into the distance. A small notch on his left cheek from a bandit’s axe and his cropped black hair tell of a soldier’s life, but he carries himself as tall and purposefully as any high lord. Clothing: Corrick wears the heavy armour and flashy colours of a tournament knight. He wears heavy pauldrons, gauntlets and a thick breastplate of polished steel that augment his already impressive height. His shield and lance bear the red and gold sigil of House Cockburn and his breastplate and fauld are adorned with brightly coloured heraldry (which he’s quick to dispose of if they get in the way, but quicker still to replace. It’s important to be noticed, after all.). Tied around his vambraces, gorget and tucked into his girdle are several ribbons, hankerchiefs and silk scarves; tokens from his numerous trysts. The most noticeable and outlandish among these is a bone amulet made from the skull of a bird. Despite all appearances, Corrick is a practical man, and carries a large, rather plain great helm to match his armour. Between adventures, he’s long since abandoned the garish clothes of the Archaven court, preferring practical travelling clothes and his worn gambeson. Goals: *Rescue the Duke of Redford’s daughter and vanquish whatever manner of knave, fairie or witch is responsible. *Further his own legend by questing and boasting of his great deeds. · Fell some great and mighty creature: a troll, a drake or some other legendary foe. · Although he’d never admit it, he misses some of the trappings of noble life. He’d secretly like to go on a hunt, attend a tournament or ride his beloved warhorse “Invincible” again. · Restore the humanity of the cursed house Aenas to best the Duke in single combat Dreams and Ambitions: Find his name in the bard’s songs and return home as a “true” knight, one who’s felt his teeth crack and his blood flow, and win the admiration of the masses, particularly his former master, Sir Robert of Bannockburn. Personality: Corrick is a loud, boastful individual, more accustomed to yelling in feast-halls and tourney-grounds than the quiet hills of Levon. Raised among brothers and later soldiers, Corrick is used to the rowdy companionship of his brothers in arms. He values a man he can trust at his side, and will treat his allies to the same bawdy songs, claps on the back and pushing and shoving that he would a blood brother. However, the graces of court were not entirely lost on him, and when addressing a lady or the need arises his rough edges all but vanish. Corrick has a love of tales, a romanticized vision of knights and an idealistic naivety that leads many to write him off as a fool. However, beyond his fascination with heroics and glory he’s rapidly growing into a surprisingly level headed individual, concerned with doing good in the world and “earning” his place as a noble. He’s constantly looking ahead for his next quest, which, despite his gallant professions of courtly love and knightly honour, are often forgotten by weeks end. Backstory: A compilation of notable events that have occurred during your character’s life. of the main branch of the Cockburn line, and third son of Cecil Cockburn, Corrick was raised in the lap of luxury, but was always destined for the soldier’s life. Far from being the scion of House Cockburn, the young lad and his brothers were afforded a good deal of freedom from their studies and responsibilities, dismissing such noble studies as literature and linguistics to this day [Corrick, on occasion: ”If the elves want to speak, let them learn a man’s language!”], he could never get enough of the bard’s tales of battle, valour and heroics, keeping the minstrels playing late into the night. Their meek father and the cane-scarred whipping boy had difficulty controlling the Cockburn lads, who were popular among the peerage for their famous skill on the practice grounds and their rugged good looks, Corrick among them. His time as a page in the Archaven court was a good one, full of mischief and games, and coming out on top in the good natured scraps with the other young lads of the court gave the lad a good deal of self importance. When the boy came of age, however, he was squired to Sir Robert of Bannockburn after an unfortunate incident involving a servant girl and a nunnery. The callous old soldier ruled over a small holdfast in the lands north of Archaven, vigilantly patrolling the border for encroaching bandits, trolls and other wild things. The man constantly tried to strip the lad of his arrogance, with numerous floggings and hard training, as well as the learned advice of a worldly soldier. Corrick would resent Robert, the one man who hadn’t afforded him his proper respect as a son of House Cockburn. Robert would consider Corrick his life’s greatest failure, not attending his lavish knighthood ceremony in Archaven. [Sir Robert of Bannockburm: “You’re not a true knight until you’ve felt your teeth crack and your blood flow. Never forget that, boy.”] In his two years of knighthood, Corrick was living out the dreams of his youth. His victories on the tournament field saw him proclaimed champion more than once, and it seemed to the man that he’d become the “great knight” he’d always dreamed of. Soon to be married off and granted holdings of his own, he lived much as he had as a page: popular with the court, rarely leaving the city walls save to hunt, and drinking, feasting and womanizing with his brothers. However, in the bout of his 24th birthday, Corrick caught wind that the knight he had just bested, a young man of house Ashford, had intentionally thrown the match with him. Shaken to his core, the knight began to question all of his achievements. He was unseated in the next bout, and slipped from the feast to the training grounds, where he languished in hurt and shame. His warhorse, Invincible, and his squire, a young lad of House Caswell in tow, the young knight left the city by months end, with little more than his horse, his armour, and some stolen food, the man left on a foolhardy quest for glory, riding hard westward to lands unknown. Here, the brightly dressed lord was waylaid by bandits, and despite managing to drive them off, his squire was mortally wounded. Cursing his failure and praying to his ancestors, to Sif, Aulsfare, and to the Lady of the White River, a spark ignited in the young knight. Something answered. He managed to heal to save his squires life, and begrudgingly parting with his beloved warhorse, sent the wounded boy riding back to Archaven with a message. [Sir Corrick, parting: “Tell them that when I return, I’ll be a knight worthy of song.”]